Dog General's Mate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry is on the run as Toga's words and amber eyes turn dark with hunger, 'Run.' It's time to take his place as Toga's mate to be by his side while his two sons deal with their own mate situations


The Squeal/companion fic to Dog General's Prince that been running in mind for some time but finally gotten to be written.

Dog General's Mate

Summary: Harry is on the run as Toga's words and amber eyes turn dark with hunger, 'Run.' It's time to take his place as Toga's mate to be by his side while his two sons deal with their own mate situations

Warnings: AU, Alive Toga/InuTaisho, ooc, Slash, het, Uke Harry, Uke Inuyasha, dominants/Submissives, Inuyoukai/Dog Demon Harry, intersex Harry, sexual content, Pack Dynamics, Harry and Kagome are Cousins

Pairings: InuTaisho/Harry, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Koga/Inuyasha

* * *

Sniffing the air, a petite raven hair Inu gives a soft sigh of relief that he doesn't smell his dominate male, Toga, anywhere nearby. He bites his lip holding a whimper as the heat bubble in his stomach changes his body. He flushes remembering the healer's words after he turn into a Raven Dog Demon on his sixteenth birthday that turn out to be a submissive male able to bear pups. He also turns out to have both male and female parts much to his shock. He isn't sure what been worse at the time. Learning the truth of the Potters where Dog Demons or his mother been a missing princess of a dog demon clan that been kidnapped by some group and adopted out to the Evans. Or the fact he has both a dick and a vagina as a normal human and most likely been able to conceive a kid.

In the distance Harry could make out Kagome running in the distance being closely follow by Sesshomaru's growls as he is miles behind her. He flushes knowing her fate be similar to his as well. Be capture by your mate and be lucky if you aren't fucked till dawn. Then again it also will be Inuyasha's as well.

The stubborn half-demon been trying to ignore the pull between him and Koga for weeks that it sends tension through the West Palace. It almost came to the point Toga been about to use an alpha order for his son to submit or at least accept the mate bond that be between him and the wolf demon. It actually be Koga who finally came to his wits end pin the younger male underneath him growling something in his ear than pull him on his lap while eating his meal with one hand while the other no one wants to imagine was doing according to the pink flush on Inuyasha's cheeks or the bits of squirming he does.

"Come out Little Prince," The husky growl like purr vibrates through his body sending his blood into overdrive.

He shivers at the sound and glances over his shoulder finding Toga standing behind him arms folded over his sculpture bare chest wearing only pants hanging low on his hips revealing the V-shape not even hiding the obvious arousal he's supporting. Harry whimpers as he feels the wetness between his thighs and his cock twitching underneath the loose shorts he manage to snag on before having to run out on the grounds.

"T-Toga," He whimpers his body betraying him as those amber eyes rakes over him and the need to be claim aches at him.

The elder demon stalks forward making the younger Inu to back up hitting the tree. Toga smirks down at the raven loving the arousal scent and the beautiful natural scent of lily flowers and woods wafting off him. He bends his head to stare into the green eyes

"My Prince," Toga growls his hands trailing down the soft flesh of the petite Raven Inu loving the soft whimpers and hips arching to grind against him. "So impatient for me to claim you."

His warm breath fans across Harry's cheeks making him flush. His heart skips several beats seeing those familiar amber orbs darken with the obvious hunger with tints of red at the edges. He knows it's know time. He shivers anticipation as those hands trail down his stomach cupping him making him hiss out.

Toga takes the soft lips kissing the raven hard claiming his mouth as his. He loves he responsive whimpers and moans the young male is giving. He shivers feeling the small hands wrap around his neck. How his two previous mates never been this responsive. In his own way he loved them but it's nothing compared to this feeling with the young male. He barely controls himself enough to pull back from the raven.

"Run Little Prince," he growls as his animalistic instincts kicks in watching his soon to be mate run off farther in the woods. "Yes little one Run. Run fast you can before I catch you and have you as mine."

Run. That what the raven does. His heart pounds as the chase begin. He doesn't dare to look back knowing Toga's eyes be already red showing the inner beast ready to claim what's his. A hint of a smile tugs on Harry's lips as he jumps over fallen trees and small streams. He is careful not to make a whimper but the heat is coming and about to hit him hard. He's almost near his secured nest spot he claim as his own. He needs to reach it before Toga can grab him.

He feels the breath kick out of him as he his pounce on by the older Inu. He is lying face down on the grass panting feeling the hard arousal poking at his rear. He whimpers as the other grinds against him.

"Toga," the mewls pass his lips feeling the one claw hand scrap down his body tweaking on his harden nipples making him moan out before they continue their journey to the shorts ripping them off of him leaving him bare to the icy night.

Toga noses the smaller male's neck finding the right spot to claim him while his hands explore before pulling away to shred off his pants before nudging Harry to get on his hands and knees. The beautiful smell is to good and delicious. He has to claim his young mate. He spits on his fingers wetting them before putting one in finding the young male already for him. He growls in delight making the wetness seep more.

He could already imagine the petite Inu round with the new pups. His mouth dries up at the thought. He likes it. See such new life and the healthy glow as the tenderness enters those green orbs.

Already far too gone in the instincts he dives in making the small male whimper out in pain before it softens as he nuzzles the neck growling. All he can feel and see is this little Prince of his. Nothing else matters to him at the moment. Not even his sons claim or being claim at the outskirts of the territory patches they claim as theirs. His canines lengthen and bites the soft flesh of the neck fully claiming the male squirming and panting underneath him. His breath hitch when Harry turns his head returning the bite claiming Toga as his. Soon their hearts beating the same beat. The bond between the newly mates form as the soft caresses turning wilder and fierce. The claim been set leaving a need so great.

Toga pounds into the small Inu earning new mewls and higher pitch howls coming from the male. Its driving him crazy. All to soon Harry comes howling out his new mate's name on his lips as Toga explodes in him as his knot keeps them attach. Eyes heavy and wanting a little rest, Harry place his head on his arms humming contently as Toga growls contently.

As in the distance two other howls of mates claim follow by the other more deeper and aggressive ones. Toga didn't care at the moment. It may mean sometime the line there be a couple grandpups be running around his own. The next generations that will know peace and happiness with little danger as possible.


End file.
